Beastly Showdown (chapter)
“The final battle looms, as does a choice: return Garuga to his slumber with Sokara's sword or slay the dragon in exchange for Rubio's life.” —Opening Narration Beastly Showdown (神殺しの法, Kamigoroshi no Hō lit. The Method of the Godslayer in the Japanese version) is Chapter 25 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Items * Summer Staff (Trickster) * Keris Dagger (Trickster) * Vortex tome (Aegis) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This chapter can be very difficult if you take it slowly AND your characters aren't leveled/reclassed at least a couple of times. Over the course of the game, you are bound to have the equipment to be able to complete this chapter in a couple of turns. There will be a large number of enemy reinforcements arriving, so unless you need to level up a bit more, they can be ignored. Your goal is to defeat Aegis, but she is far away from your starting area. What you can do is power up your characters with Rally skills (such as Spectrum and Magic) and use a Rescue Chain all the way to Aegis (you need one Magic user with high move and high magic, so give Elmeri or Koshka a Magic Herb and any Naga Chopsticks you may have). This does require someone who can go over the mountain terrain (such as a flying unit). This could be Elmeri, assuming she reached Level 15 as a Trickster, but Koshka re-classed into a Mystic Knight can do it as well. Having both makes it even easier. Then you can boost a single attacker with Rally skills to defeat Aegis very quickly. Aegis herself has fairly high stats, but almost any Pair Up combination with both characters making use of her physical weaknesses (a forged Killer Lance, Bows, or a Noble Rapier) and reaching 50 Speed (through Speed Tonic, Pair-Ups and Rally skills) make it very possible to defeat her in one round of attacks. With the right amount of stat boosts, weapons, and skills, Aegis should go down quite quickly. If you do not mind resetting, you can even use a character with Lethality for a last-resort option. Reinforcements * 2 Generals from the starting position at the end of turn 5 * 4 Generals from the starting position at the end of turn 6 * 4 Sorcerers from the starting position at the end of turn 7 * Griffon Riders/Dark Fliers from the south-western and south-eastern mountains from turns 8-10. * Various enemy units from the west/east for turns 10-11 * Griffon Riders/Dark Fliers from the mountains from turns 13-15 * Various enemy units near Aegis from turns 15-17 Timing of the reinforcements depends on the difficulty. Hard Mode: * 2 Generals from the starting position at the end of turn 4 * 4 Generals from the starting position at the end of turn 5 * At the end of turn 6: ** 4 Sorcerers from the starting position ** 2 Dark Fliers from the south-western and 2 from the south-eastern mountains * Various enemy units from the west/east for turn 7 Category:Chapters